


Hits the spot

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Consensual Sex, Episode Tag, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Healing Sex, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "War Stories", Simon patches up the captain, as much as possible, but Mal has a lingering problem of a personal nature. Kaylee helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hits the spot

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty speculation as to Mal's condition after being rescued. Very little plot, indeed.

It was over, and thank every god and demon in the 'verse. Kaylee didn't know how anyone could make light of anything about that _cǎnbài_ of a job-that-wasn't, but there was the captain, making smartass remarks behind clenched teeth while Simon patched him up.

"That's the last of the sutures." Kaylee heard Simon's voice from her dim corner outside the door of the infirmary. "Now let me see to that earlobe."

"Just stick it back on, doc, it don't need to look pretty. That ain't my best side, anyway."

"You don't need it to hear properly," was Simon's comment. "But the thought of not reattaching it - well, it offends my sensibilities."

"Can't have that," drawled the captain. "Get on with it, then."

"What's the hurry, Captain?" For some reason, Simon sounded - well, amused.

"You know damn well, _cōngmíng_. Ain't funny. Don't know how I'm gonna get to my bunk in this state, anyway."

"I'll get your coat. Nobody'll notice if you move quickly."

"Ever try to hotfoot it with a hard-on, doc? Quickly ain't really an option."

"Oh, so you've done it before."

"Mind your own gorram business."

Kaylee would have greatly enjoyed this good-natured exchange, any other time. This time, she'd seen how Wash had come back from that place, seen Zoe and Wash and the rest - _wuh de tien a_ , Shepherd Book! - shooting their way in to rescue the captain. Seen the shape he was in when they got him out.

Other things she'd seen...she'd just as soon forget.

She was feeling uncommonly serious just now, and anxious, truth be told, so hearing that the captain seemed to be having troubles with his, well, _jiàshǐgǎn_ , wasn't as funny as it might have been.

Truth be told, she'd been thinking about him (and his parts) more often lately, and in a different way. That Saffron, or whatever her name really was, well, it was obvious to anyone that she'd been trying to bed the captain, by hook or by crook. It got Kaylee to thinking about him more as a man, on top of being a captain.

(Not that she hadn't before, he was a fine figure of a man, after all.)

At any rate, best she not be sitting right there when he came out of the infirmary -

Too late. The door opened, he stuck his head out to check for bystanders, and there Kaylee was, bystanding. Trying to look casual, like she hung around here every day like clockwork.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. He stepped through the doorway with his arms folded and his long coat hanging from them, folded over. Kaylee willed herself not to look at, think about, or imagine anything that might be stirring under that coat.

"You been waitin' around, little Kaylee?" he asked. His eyes were all soft. They'd been looking at her like that, a lot, lately.

"Just want to be sure the cap'n's in as good a shape as his ship," she said, mustering a smile.

Mal took a couple of steps closer, to stand in front of her.

"Nothin' wrong with me that a little shut-eye won't fix," he said. "That and - well. What's eatin' at you?"

"Me?" She had no idea how to answer that.

"You look a mite rattled. Haven't heard a peep out of you since we got back."

"Well, now I'm back where I belong I'll be gettin' un-rattled pretty quick," said Kaylee. "Don't you worry bout me, cap'n."

"I do, though."

He was smiling down at her, and blocking her gorram escape route, and she sure didn't want to shove past him and maybe hurt him worse. He opened his mouth again to say something, she didn't care what, she just ducked to one side and he shifted to let her by and she was making tracks back to the engine room.

What in the 'verse was wrong with her? Well, she knew the answer to that. No use thinking about it, though. If ever a man was dead set against onboard relations, it was Mal Reynolds. As far as Kaylee knew, Zoe and Wash were the only two on board gettin' it regularly, and that was only right.

 

======

_Serenity_ had sung Kaylee to sleep in her own corner, in her hammock in the engine room, after she'd buried her head in a book and her teeth in a couple of those apples. She would've woken up for any sound of danger, but it wasn't that that woke her. It was River.

River, looking like the lost waif she was and always had been, not the precision weapon that had picked up Kaylee's unused gun and...

"Kaylee," the girl was murmuring. She was squatting near the hammock, not close enough to touch, just to hear. "He needs you."

"River, what are you - Are you okay, honey?" Just like that, River was _honey_ again, her own self, someone who needed her. But -

"He needs you, the captain."

Kaylee swung her feet to the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Come on," said River. On her bare feet she led Kaylee forward until they were standing on the walk between Kaylee's quarters and Mal's. River stopped and looked expectantly at her.

"What?" All she could hear was the hum of the ship, the sound of metal struts easing against each other, the hush of a draft from the ventilation system.

River went over and pressed her ear to the wall above Mal's door. When Kaylee hesitated, the girl grabbed her hand and tugged her over and Kaylee shrugged and followed her example.

Clear as day, she could hear him. She felt her face flush and jerked her head away from the wall, staring at River.

"Made a mistake," said Kaylee firmly. "He's just fine. He don't need me. And it ain't right to go listenin' at people's doors, River."

River made an impatient girl-sound and took hold of Kaylee's wrist. "Not his door, silly. That's not where I heard it."

Did she mean - ?

"In your head, you mean?" Kaylee whispered. River knew things, sometimes. Or maybe all the time and she just didn't tell. Well, she was tellin' now, and she looked right sure of herself.

"He needs you," she repeated. "Mal needs you."

" _Go se!_ He needs a woman, all right. Any woman'd do," Kaylee replied, then closed her mouth, appalled at the thought that River might take that the wrong way.

But River laughed, very quietly, and said, "No, it's you he wants, not me. He doesn't say so, not out loud, but it's you all right." She peered at Kaylee for a moment and added, "No foolin'."

Well.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to check on him," said Kaylee slowly. "You go on back to bed, now."

She knew River didn't sleep much, mostly roamed about the ship at night, but she sure as sugar didn't want the girl doing any more listening round here. She needn't have worried - River laughed again, softly, and kissed Kaylee on the cheek, then flitted away down the walk.

Kaylee took a deep breath and a firm grip on the top rung.

 

======

She didn't want to make much noise; if he was sleep-talkin' she could slip right back out without bothering. She'd oiled all the bunk doors recently (except Jayne's, he wanted fair warning if anyone was invadin' his lair) so Mal's drifted back quietly, just far enough for her to shinny down and light at the bottom.

The only light was a dim glow, a safety light next to the commode, and Mal was not in his bed. Nor sleeping on the floor, but standing on his two feet, in the corner where the light was. Not making use of the toilet, just - standing, arms braced against the corner walls, breathing deep and shaking his head.

Also, bare-ass naked. And harder than titanium plating.

Now, Kaylee had seen her captain in the raw, and vice versa, though he blushed more when he caught her stripped than the other way round. Wasn't that, that made Kaylee's eyes widen. And she'd obviously seen peckers, raised or relaxed - she'd had a fair bit of sexin', though not nearly enough some days. What was new was the sight of her very fine, very naked captain with his _yīnjīng_ at full mast, silhouetted against the glow.

"Mal," she said, soft as possible so as not to alarm. No good - his head snapped up at the same time that he shifted his hips to hide his front.

Over his shoulder he barked, "Told you, _gwan nee tzi-jee duh shr_. Don't need no pity fuck."

"Don't know who you're talkin' to, cap," said Kaylee calmly. "I'm the one standin' here."

"Kaylee?" Mal peered in her direction and his limbs relaxed. "What the hell are you doing here? Somethin' wrong with my boat?"

"Somethin' wrong with her captain, I'm thinking," she replied, taking a step toward him.

Mal groaned and snatched up a towel, covering up his hard-on and not much else as he turned to face her.

"I'll be all right," he said, but he didn't sound it. "Just gotta - let it pass. Can't last forever. Thank you kindly for checking on me, though."

"Was it something they done to you?" she went on, quietly. "Made you stiffen up and stay that way?"

"What the - " His face went a lovely shade of red. "What've you heard, young lady? Ain't talked to nobody but Simon. Not sayin' it's true, mind."

He sat down on the edge of his bed, gingerly, keeping his thighs well apart. Towel or no towel, that was a sight.

"Heard you talkin' bout it, with the doc. First I was mixed up about why a man'd get a hard-on from bein' tortured - pardon my mentionin' it - but then River said - "

Kaylee stopped, abashed at the thought she'd be making this worse, for both of 'em. Mal hung his head, like all the ornery had gone out of him, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"River," he repeated. "She been in here, too? Has everybody had a peek?"

"No, no," said Kaylee. She made a move to go sit beside him but he glared, so she backed up to lean against the ladder instead. "You know River, she - senses things. Knows things. She woke me up and said you - you needed something."

"I need somethin', all right. Somethin' like relief. Seein's how you already saw what kind of fix I'm in - I can't find nothin' to make it go away. Musta been something in that poison of Niska's." He threw her a look even before she opened her mouth. "Don't be makin' suggestions, either, woman. I just mean the usual - solutions ain't workin'."

They were both silent for a minute. Kaylee was connecting the dots - this information, plus what he said when he thought she was somebody else, maybe 'Nara, and what River had said -

"Mal, River said you needed _me_."

She'd never said anything quite like that to her captain, but it sounded right coming out her mouth. Shiny.

"Said you needed me. Not 'Nara, nor Simon, nor anyone else. Me."

She stepped forward a little. Her eyes were used to the dark and she could just about see the steady shine of Mal's eyes as he watched her.

"You need me, cap'n?"

He took a deep breath, like he had to ready himself, and said, "Not if you don't need me, miss Kaylee. Said I don't want no pity fuck and that's a fact."

"Way I need you, ain't pity," said Kaylee. "Needed you for some time, now."

He got to his feet, still clutching that towel.

"If I'd'a known that," he said roughly, "I woulda sent up a signal long before. As it is, I'm that sorry to offer myself in such a state - "

He came within arm's reach and Kaylee felt like her grin could light up the dark.

"May as well cut to the chase, then," she said.

They reached for each other at the same time as the towel hit the floor; she got her arms around his neck and his around her middle. She could tell he was trying to hold back some, and she'd have none of that, pulled on his hair and sucked hard on his lip while his fingers dug into her hips.

Mal got hold of the tie on her sleep pants, yanking it loose and then bringing his hands back up to peel her shirt off while the pants started slipping toward the floor. When she kicked 'em off and pressed her whole naked self against him he gave out a hungry kind of groan and she laughed into his kiss.

He bent his neck to get his mouth on her cheek, her neck, down to her collarbone. His hands went round to her backside, like he was fixin' to lift her up to get at the rest of her, or maybe take her to the bed. Kaylee had another idea.

"Here," she said. Swapping places, she pushed Mal to lean back against the ladder and then took hold of the rungs, climbing up a couple until her face was level with his, her hands and feet athwart his tall self.

"Bit more," he muttered, nudging her butt with his palms. She laughed again and went up one more rung so her chin was even with the top of his head, and his mouth went to town. He kissed all over her tits, around the nipples, finally licking at them delicately while Kaylee shuddered and held on to the ladder for dear life. His hands were tight and sure on her backside, his cock sliding between their bodies.

"Like this?" Mal looked up at her with hot, drunken eyes. "Can you - "

She hoisted her weight up a bit, till she felt his tip poking at her, and then started to lower herself onto him. Started to, because she was so slippery by now that he glanced off her skin and skidded upward, making her giggle.

"Gorramit," Mal swore. "Gonna need another pass. You steady, _bao bei?_ "

Kaylee nodded and kept her grip on the ladder good and solid while Mal let go of her ass to get a grip on himself, guide his head in, and now when she sank down she felt him, hot and solid, deep inside her, big and thick enough to stretch her as he went.

When he was buried inside her, to the hilt, "Back on course, cap'n," she reported breathlessly, then giggled again when he actually rolled his eyes.

"Damn right," he growled. "Engagin' thrusters."

Kaylee tossed her head back and laughed, not forgetting to hang on to the rungs, as Mal hung on to her backside, his heels and shoulders braced against the ladder while his hips started to rock. Kaylee matched his rhythm, lifting and lowering, so neither had to move too much.

Just like an engine, thought Kaylee. Like we're part of _Serenity_ , movin' and hot and fittin' together just right.

Mal's neck and jaw were all straining, and Kaylee couldn't get her mouth on his proper while they were movin'. So she loosed one hand to lay on his face, and he opened his eyes and flashed her a grin.

"So good," he said, low. "So gorram beautiful, you are...hold on now..."

He bent his head forward, pressed his face against her neck and shouted as he went off - it seemed to go on and on and Kaylee clung to Mal and to the ladder and grinned, he felt so damn good in her.

She straightened up on the ladder, to let him slide out of her, and he flung his arms around her and laid his cheek on her bosom.

"Ain't goin' nowhere," said Kaylee gently. "Not if you don't want me to."

Mal kind of stumbled over to the bed, laying her down on her back, and he leaned over to kiss her mouth, pet her hair, let his hand trail down her belly to brush the fur between her legs. He reached over to flick on the safety light next to his bed and Kaylee smiled at the soft look in his face.

She spread out her arms and legs and beamed at him. Mission accomplished, she thought. Then he dropped to his knees and eased her to the edge of the bed so he could get face to face with her pussy.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

Next thing she felt was his hand pushing her leg up a bit, angling her so as to get her as wide open as ever, and all the breath went out of her when he started kissing her down there. Man had a tongue on him, more sinful in motion than in speakin', even. Wasn't often she got this - mostly it was a cock or a hand brought her off - and was even rarer when a body knew exactly how to do it right.

" _Lao tiān,_ " she panted. "Don't stop..."

Mal's laugh hummed against her, and then his tongue dipped inside to lick up the happy mess they both left. When he had his fill he dragged that tongue right up the valley to lap at her clit and Kaylee moaned and grabbed at her tits and bucked into that mouth until she couldn't move another inch.

He laid his long body beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers waist high.

"Guess that hit the spot," said Kaylee, feeling his cock lying soft against her hip.

"Every single one," he agreed and kissed her hair.

"Mine, too," she told him. "Knew you wouldn't leave me wantin'."

"Never. If I ever do you just give me a whack upside the head and I'll get right to work."

She turned her head to look up as he leaned up on his elbow. That soft look was still there, along with those pretty laugh lines she so rarely saw.

"Ever?" she schoed. "This gonna be a thing, now, you and me? 'Cause if it's just a roll in the hay, thank you kindly, cap, and I'll be gettin' back to my bunk..."

"You're very kindly welcome, missy, and if you think I'm lettin' you go anywhere," he began, but Kaylee grinned and pulled him down for more kissin' and sighed when he flicked the light off again.

"You and me," he murmured sleepily. "Bout time, you reckon?"

**Author's Note:**

> Mandarin (Firefly-style)
> 
> yīnjīng = penis  
> jiàshǐgǎn = joystick  
> cǎnbài = fiasco, snafu  
> cōngmíng = smart-ass  
> gwan nee tzi-jee duh shr = mind your own business  
> lao tiān = my god  
> bao bei = darling, sweetheart  
> wuh de tien a = holy God/oh my God


End file.
